The invention refers to a device for flow-through treatment, in particular for drying web-shaped material, i.e., gas permeable material, in particular for drying woven or non-woven fabrics.
DE 39 05 001 A1 discloses a sieve drum device for the through-flow heat treatment of gas-permeable material webs. A sieve drum is rotatably supported in a housing, the sieve drum supporting the material web and being designed to have a permeable outer circumference. The sieve drum is subjected to an induced draft by means of a fan that is associated to an end face and acts as a suction air generator. The air drawn off is heated in a part of the housing that is designed as an air treatment unit (fan chamber) and is conducted into the treatment chamber surrounding the sieve drum. Due to the vacuum inside the sieve drum, the heated air flows through the textile material web carried by the sieve drum.
For the purpose of achieving uniformization of the flow in the area of the sieve drum around which the material web is wrapped, this sieve drum is associated with a bowl-shaped sieve cover in the area of the wrap, the sieve cover covering the periphery of the sieve drum. In the operating position, the sieve cover is concentric with the sieve drum axis, i.e. the sieve cover extends parallel to the sieve drum surface. Due to the sieve cover in the form of a perforated metal sheet, a pressure gradient is established between the treatment chamber and the sieve drum.